Much Ado About Nothing
Much Ado About Nothing is an animated sketch-comedy show originally appearing on the Sydney Network and later WebNetwork. Not to be confused with William Shakespeare's writing of the same title. In its original run, it got cancelled shortly, even though the creators intended it to run for three more years. The reruns were eventually picked up by WebNetwork and rumors have started there will be new episodes. Plot TBA Episodes Season 1 Title, Airdate, Synopsis #(January 27) -The Crime Fighting Maids show up just in time to save the day, A volunteer lifeguard steps in, a fast-food resturaunt called Slushie Burger is introduced. Musical Guest: Robbie and the Pobbies #(February 10) - Musical Guest: Children of the Frögurt #(March 23) - Guest stars characters from the Parappa series; Parappa himself appears in the "Slushie Burger" skit (his friends appear in the background) and as a musical guest. Musical Guest: Parappa the Rapper ft. Milkcan. #(April 15) - Guest stars Bart Simpson. Musical Guest: Party Posse #(unaired) - Guest stars Spongebob Squarepants. Musical guest SpongeBob and the Beach Losers. #Pretty Pretty Princesses #Gorillaz Guest Stars Season 1 *Bart Simpson *Parappa the Rapper *SpongeBob Squarepants (unaired, but might possibly be during possible revival) Revival *Chris McLean *Sonic the Hedgehog *Phineas and Ferb *Bessie Higgenbottom *Superman *Batman Musical Guests Some profilic and obscure bands/musicians have perfomed on the show, which include: *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Children of the Frögurt *Dethklok *Phineas and the Ferbtones *Parappa the Rapper featuring Milkcan *Robbie and the Pobbies Cast Members This is a list of people who have been cast members on the WebNetwork sketch comedy series, Much Ado About Nothing. The show started on August 12, 2002, but aired again in 2010 on Webnetwork. There is a different spot for each season, with cast in each season. Leading up to the over view which goes over the whole show. When you see the word "final" next to the person's name, that means that it was their final season on the show. When a person's name appears in bold font that means when the first season appeared on the show. Also the full list of cast members is on the bottom of this page. List of cast members are put in alphabetical order by last name (not including featured cast members who never became regular). Spencerhaness by slightdraftstudios-db6eig4.png.jpeg|Spencer Hanes Keet banley by slightdraftstudios-db9fllx.png|Keet Banley Leia chang.png|Leia Chang File:Al Nichols.PNG|Mitchel Fox Natalie zimmer.jpeg|Janie Kelly Zelda little.png|Zelda Little File:isamercer.png|Isa Mercer File:Dan Michaels.PNG|Dan Michaels Amberraines.png|Amber Raines Kheileigh roberts.png|Kheileigh Roberts Beano cann by slightdraftstudios-db6i6gd.png|Jericho Rosales Jim fittz by slightdraftstudios-db6eq2n.png|Richard Spitz All Members Anime Crush House Anime Crush House is the title of a recurring skit featuring anime-styled cartoons created by Manta-bee and Meanfang produced by Marathon Production. The cartoons on this skit mimic anime format, sometimes in chibi style. Quotes coming soon Trivia Rumors have been circulating that the final project will be created with GoAnimate. Category:Series Category:Comedy Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Fan Fiction Category:UBC Shows Category:Sydney Category:Slight Draft Productions